Out from the Broken Sword
Out from the Broken Sword the ninteenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred fiftieth episode of Dragon Ball Z. The original Japanese title is "Uso daro!? Zetto Sōdo ga Orechatta" (ウソだろ!?ゼットソードが折れちゃった). The episode first aired on November 2, 1994. It's original American air date was October 7, 2002. Summary It starts off with Goten and Trunks trying to master the Fusion Technique. Piccolo says they are doing much better. They get in a big argument and start fighting. Piccolo comes in and breaks it up. We go outside to find Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi playing cards. Android 18 is there to. Android 18 is standing behind Master Roshi, and is telling Krillin which card to pick. Master Roshi ends up winning anyway. We then go to Supreme Kai's Planet and find Gohan swinging the sword around like it was nothing. Goku then says it's time to see how sharp it is. He throws an ordinary rock at Gohan and he slices it perfectly in two. Supreme Kai then gives Goku some kachine, the hardest known metal in the universe. Goku throws it at Gohan, and Gohan tries to slice it, but the Z Sword snaps in two! "Ahh! It's the Z Dagger!" says Gohan. Supreme Kai is like, "Tell me it's not true, Kibito!" with his eyes wide, and his voice all high and squeaky. "It's true! The Z Sword is broken," says Kibito. Goku's like "I guess it's called the hardest metal for a reason." The sword begins to send waves of small energy that no one notices, until the old guy talks. The camera turns and you see a very old looking man who very much resembles Supreme Kai. He tells Supreme Kai that he is from 15 generations before him. He explains that he's been trapped in the sword for all this time. We go back to Other World and find the two workmen at the front gate begging King Yemma for a break. Someone else comes in and says that there are 1 million 500 thousand more arrivals. King Yemma gets really mad and orders everyone back to work. Back on the Kai Planet, Goku doesn't think that this guy is as strong as he says he is. He issues a tiny ki blast that hits Elder Kai square in the face. When he gets up, he starts screaming at Goku. "But sir, that was just child play," says Goku. "My little brother could've handled that," says Gohan. Elder Kai says people feared him for his smarts, not his strength. Goku asks him what he means. Elder Kai says he won't tell. Goku then offers him some girl magazines from an earth girl. Gohan is like what?! Supreme Kai is like, "Goku, how inappropriate." "I have no need for that. With my omniscient vision, I can see girls playing volleyball on the beach." "And you call yourself a Kai!" says Supreme Kai. Goku says he can get Elder Kai a date with real earth girl. Elder Kai asks if she's a good kisser. (In the original Japanese film, Old Kai wants to see a beautiful girl naked.) Goku says of course. Elder Kai does an almost exact Master Roshi imitation. Wow, this guy's just like Master Roshi, thinks Goku. Gohan is very skeptical about this whole thing. "Who would want to kiss that guy," he says. Goku says, "You can still go back to earth, can you get Videl to do it?" Gohan starts getting really mad and his whole face turns red. "Dad, I'm not asking my girlfriend to kiss that old relic!" he shouts. Goku gets the idea to use Bulma instead. "Just tell her what's going on. She'll listen to you,Gohan" says Goku. Elder Kai and Goku shake hands on the deal. Elder Kai says that he can awaken people's sleeping powers. "So you're not that strong yourself," says Goku. Elder Kai runs over and yells that he can make people have power like never before. He asks Gohan if he would like his sleeping powers awakened. Gohan agrees. Elder Kai tells him to stand perfectly still. He then starts dancing around Gohan in a style that looks like the conga. He yells at his sleeping powers to awaken. Gohan, Goku, Kibito, and Supreme Kai are all staring at Elder Kai like he's seriously lost his mind. Supreme Kai asks him how much longer this will take. Elder Kai replies 5 more hours. Then 20 more for the rest of the ritual. Trivia *Whlie Goku is sitting down on the rock while watching Gohan's mastery of the Z Sword the halo atop of Goku's head is missing, and then reappears shortly after. Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z